gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Bait I added some screenshots to the 'Bait' mission article for GTA III. I was using the visual mode for this editing process, and appear to have caused a formatting error in the "video walkthroughs" section of the article. I attempted to repair the formatting problem, but failed as I am not sure how to format these tables properly. Sorry about the mistake; I will try to use source mode to help avoid making unintentional changes that cause problems like this. 1985 DMC 10:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Tom is there still riots in England? I mean i was reading newspaper and they say these riots have something to do with "videogames" and that of course means GTA so should we put some information about it to this page: http://gta.wikia.com/Controversy And then other thing... I would like to be patroller in this wiki, and yeah i know i am new here but it would be nice becourse i really hate klan members. Tommy Vercetti 11:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Phil's Artwork? Hey Tom, I upload a photo of an artwok, and he look similer to Phil Bell. Do you think that this is Phil: -- Ilan xd 14:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, but they have similer face and the same outfit (with colors difference), so where to post it? just in Artworks? -- Ilan xd 15:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Checkuser So, did Wikia get back to you yet? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) That's good. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG This guy doesn't know when to quit! We need to tell this to the Wikia -- Ilan xd 11:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually there is, he could be globally blocked. Dan the Man 1983 12:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If he is globally blocked doesn't that just mean all his accounts cannot edit any wiki but that he could just create another account? Tom Talk 13:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but anymore this wiki is just drama, drama, drama. :) I wish people could just be respectful when coming here. Is that too much to ask for? I'm starting to think so... -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Then again, there's alot of users that act uncivil in talk pages, alot of users like to make sockpuppets when blocked and there was that one creep on the chat. That's about it. Everyday there's something new. It just gets exhausting over time. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that goofball. I try to make jokes and stuff so I'm not on here with a pole up my butt everytime I come on. :) But, sometimes I do, I just get sick of these people. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Gah, why didn't you guys tell me about this guy? I haven't been editing this wiki much (busy on another one) and didn't notice, otherwise I'd have taken care of this mess already. I'll ask for a rangeblock on Volunteer Spam Task Force wiki. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought you knew. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, someone named Sulfur blocked Mike, the new editor that KKK insulted him. Can you unblock him and tell me why he blocked someone that didn't done anything? -- Ilan xd 19:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG Part two Well, it looks like Jeff took care of our friend. Volunteer Spam Task Force said that he's now totally blocked. I was looking at his edits and then, I saw this. My jaw hit the floor! He sure isn't the brightest bulb in the package. :) I'm just glad he's gone permanently. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 20:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) But wait! There's more! There's a twist! Okay, so it turnes out that Gangbanger aka Mike was the behind all the KKK users. :O He created all the accounts! He also staged that fight with Ku Klux Klan 666 (I guess so we wouldn't figure out it was him all along). He's an evil genius! That way, he wasn't blocked as Gangbanger, just as the KKK accounts. Since he wasn't blocked as Gangbanger, he could make more accounts. Seriously, that was brilliant! :O -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 21:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thankfully, it is the end of that and I cannot be happier. See? look at my smiley face! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm "Fighting The Urge," too. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, why fight the urge? If you want to send him a little message, I don't think anyone would care. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 00:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you think's best, but it's never too late. HaHa! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 01:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bulgarin His first name is Ray. Not Rodislav. He is never called Rodislav in the game. Honestly, what's the problem? If you have an official source that says his first name is Rodislav, by all means provide it. Thanks. SyphonFilter1987 12:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I see you archived your talk page. Trying to compete with me, huh? :) I archived mine, too. P.S. thanks for sticking up for me and the staff members. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Here here! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So his name is Rodislav? -- Ilan xd 15:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I posted my thought on the trivia. I didn't know Wikia didn't like it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Next GTA Wiki Poll? Who is the Best Protaganist? Claude Speed Tommy Vercetti Mike Carl Johnson Toni Cipriani Victor Vance Niko Bellic Johnny Klebitz Luis Fernando Lopez Huang Lee Greg He is not welcome here anymore for making two other accounts while blocked. Dan the Man 1983 22:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Did nothing but cause trouble, will you tell in a few moments, bit busy at moment mate. Dan the Man 1983 22:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Firstly, he was warned by Jeff for incivlity. He was then blocked by me for 3 days for calling a user a daft prick in an edit summary. He then made another account, where on the user page he decided to trash me for blocking him, that account was blocked by Jeff, and his original block was extended to two weeks. After him making a second sockpuppet account, I decided enough was enough with him, and blocked him permnantly. Dan the Man 1983 02:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Another One... Thanks... but there is another one, how I use Pay 'n' Spray? I park there, but nothing happens. I'm still a noob... :P HI, Tom. I was just perusing the wikia and I saw that at the bottom of Jim Fitzgerald's mission appearances section is "gang wars." Does that really count as a mission? Also, on Brucie's page it says "exotic Exports" and "Brucie's races." As these are side missions should these go at the bottom, stay where they are, or not be there at all. I'll change it to whatever you think is right. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 03:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Something odd I was noticing how User:Ilan xd asked you to unblock User:Gangbanger 654 who turned out to have been one of the KKKvandal's socks. Also he called Gangbanger654 "Mike", even though I checked both Gangbanger's contributions and talk page history and no one else ever called him Mike. I'm not necessarily accusing Ilan of anything but you've got to admit it's more than a little bit of a weird coincidence. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have a source from Rockstar stating his name is Rodislav but everywhere states that it is, I'm not really sure but I thought we were just going along with that, and if you have suspicions about Ilan then you can always check it with Wikia. Tom Talk 12:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I explained it to him. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 03:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um... I think I started a war. Ever since I told SyphonFilter1987 to stop taking Rodislav out of Ray's page, it now seems like everyone's debating what they think his name is. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think you should write something about it on the noticeboard so we can have a vote and finally decide what his name is. Tom Talk 15:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea and you can write to me on my talk page, I don't care. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't matter, just saying you can. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It does get confusing, that's why I do it the right way and don't make people clutter up mine, or someone else's talk page. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom. I want to say that I'm not that Gangbanger shit. First, I didn't knew who is Sulfur. Second, I didn't knew that he was the one behide these KKK users and third, I know that his name is Mike, because he wrote it on his Wiki profile. -- Ilan xd 15:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got it up on the Community Noticeboard. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You did? Thank god! Maybe it'll finally be the end of this crap. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Whatever dude, it's not a big deal. I don't use my brain alot, too. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits War (again) And there is another edit war, now about Bulgarin's nationality. -- Ilan xd 09:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) McJeff think that he is not Russian -- Ilan xd 11:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I still think that he is a Russian. This is not the first time when the LCPD Database was wrong. -- Ilan xd 11:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, but first, he has a heavy Russian accent (because his actor), he speak some Russian in the game, everyone call him a Russian in the game (unlike Niko, who most of people call him a "Russian" or "Polish"), and all of his gang members uses "Russian Mafia" models. Man, these last days are realy crazy. -- Ilan xd 11:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Moe We gotta do something about this guy. I just found another sockpuppet of him. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I could do what McJeff did and go to the Volunteer Spam Task Force Wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, they confirmed he was Russian? I thought there was still a war over that. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but those kinds of people don't get bored. They think it's fun to make people angry. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ray Bulgarin issue You sent a message to Rockstar. Did they confirm that Bulgarin's first name is Rodislav? or just Ray? Please inform me Uchiha.Sasuke.B 18:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. Uchiha.Sasuke.B 19:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Dear me, I despair sometimes, I really do. Dan the Man 1983 16:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :He is a knuckle dragging ignoramus. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC)